Firsts
by Artscapades
Summary: A serious of little one shots that portray moments that are a 'first' for the character experiencing them. Rated T for some of the ideas that may show up. They're an experiment on writing the ides going on inside the characters head
1. Khal Drogo

**This is the first in the series of 'Firsts.'**

**I wanted to give Khal Drogo a moment in which he describes his thoughts and feelings on **_**Daenerys and Viserys Targaryen.**_

From the first moment he saw her, he knew that he wanted to possess her. He knew that this 'Lady' with, what he could only describe as exotic beauty, would be his and his only. Her eyes stared up at him filled curiosity; he had never seen anything like them.

She was unique, different in a superior way, she was regal. This small girl had the potential to be his Khaleesi.

The brother on the other hand, Drogo disliked him even before they met in person. He was not honourable, he was a sly coward who did not fight his battles well. Yes, Drogo disliked this Viserys. If it had not been for the girl who had looked like the moon, he would have ridden off and never looked back except with his warriors. But the girl, the quiet girl who had looked up at him in awe, she would not be his slave. No. She would be his wife.

**I like the idea of Drogo not making the connection between wife and slave. To him they are different even if Dany is shown to be treated as he would a slave to begin with.**


	2. Daenerys Stormborn

**Dany's thoughts this time, after she took control. From the attitude of her brother (who creeped me out from the first time I saw him) I like to think that Dany never really got treated as a person and when Drogo sees her raw power he falls completely for her even if the Dothraki have no word for love.**

It wasn't her first time by a long shot. No, Drogo had taken her many times, but this time Daenerys didn't feel like a slave. For the first time in... in as long as she could remember, she felt as if a weight had been taken off of her chest it was like she could breathe again. For the first time she felt as though she was important, like she wasn't just a pawn in somebody else's game, she wasn't just a pretty trinket. She wasn't just somebody's daughter or sister or wife, she was Daenerys Stormborn of the house Targaryen and Kahleesi of Khal Drogo's khaleesar.

Curled up in Drogo's arms Daenerys reflected on her feelings. No, it wasn't that she felt powerful, it was that for the first time in her life she felt truly loved.


	3. Sansa Stark

**Sansa is such an interesting character in terms of digging around in her head.**

It was the first time Sansa had felt... so alone, so betrayed, so full of so many emotions that they were all fighting to be screamed out. But only one was winning over all the others. It was pain and it was tearing its way through her lips. It was covering over the anger that she would later feel, over any concern for anything else. It was screaming right from her soul, screaming so much pain that later, when the night's watchmen on the wall shivered, it would not be from the cold.

But the scream was nothing compared to what her heart would have expressed if it could have the moment her father's head rolled across the ground. No amount of screaming could ever express her pain or anger and no amount of tears could ever tell her father just how sorry she was.

**I think there may be some more Sansa firsts rolling around in my head, any way, leave me a comment, it's what encourages me to write **


	4. Arya Stark

**This one turned out to be a slightly different writing style to the other two but that's because I wrote my Harry Potter FF's before I wrote this, but it works, I think, for this piece. Enjoy.**

**:DJW**

Ayra was terrified, though she would never admit that to anyone. Her carefree life was falling down around her. But she wouldn't cry as her sister would in her place, she would be brave like her brothers and father.

The chaos of the possessions that represented her life caused her to falter for a moment, but she snapped herself out of it to frantically dig through her chest to find Needle. If she found Needle she would be safe.

But Needle resting in that boy's body wasn't safe, it was... It was sickening. Arya struggled to come to terms with what she had done. She had... killed someone! And not in battle, but in a stable. Her first kill wasn't an evil invader but a stable boy!

Her body was beginning to shake from shock and she realised that she did want to cry, but there was no time to cry of feel regret of horror. Her dancing instructor had told her that she must run and so she would.

She would stay strong, for her sister, her brothers, her mother and father and for herself.

**R&R 3**


End file.
